6 months and a Wedding (wait, what?)
by the-devil-cat
Summary: It's the wedding of two certain sky knights, and everyone is excited. But to many things are going wrong. And I'm not just talking about shortage on shrimp! Things outside of the wedding are happening, and it's starting to get scary! Don't forget about my OC Renee. And my friend's character Becca. And I'll do my best to add AXP fluff. Because I am overly obsessed with it! Read now!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Me: (Makes big dramatic entrance) I, AM, BACK!**

**(Loud applause)**

**Renee: Dude, it's just your second story. Would you get off of the table now?**

**Me: Fine. Anyway, like Renee said, this is my second story**

**Becca: And it's going to be awesome.**

**Me: Thank you Becca. Anyway, I DO NOT OWN THE STORM HAWKS, the chapter will now begin. BTW, if you haven't read my first story, this wont make any sense. And this story is going to be better then whatever the heck my first story was.**

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

It's been six months since the Storm Hawks met Renee.

And if you asked them, they would all say that it was the best 6 months of their lives. Except Stork. Stork would just mumble things about doom and how they were Renee's fault.

After they finished their week off, the Cyclonians didn't take their time to jump in and attack. But it was a breeze with Renee.

The Storm Hawks had just gotten back from fighting the Cyclonians. Everyone was more tired then ever. Renee was the first to walk back in.

"How...do you guys...do that...everyday!" Renee exclaimed as soon as Finn walked in.

"We...don't...even know...how we...do it," Finn said. Renee was just about to pass out right there, right now. But she just managed to make it to the couch. "I want to die!" Renee moaned.

That was the sixth time the Cyclonians had attacked. This week. "This is the sixth time they attacked this week! Why don't they just give up!?" Renee practically screamed.

The rest of the squadron walked in, with the exception of Radarr, who was napping in Aerrow's room. Then there was call coming in from the intercom. Aerrow was about to get it. "NO!" Renee exclaimed. Everybody stopped, frozen in there tracks and scared to move. You never mess with Renee. "Nobody else get the intercom. Whoever's on the other end might want us to fight some more Cyclonians!"

Finn turned to leave. "NO!" He held up his hands. "Nobody is leaving." Renee turned around and turned on the radio. "Storm Hawks here. What do want?" Renee said the last part coldly.

"Ah Renee, such a delight to here your sweet and innocent voice." Starling said sarcastically. Renee met Starling about a month after the Storm Hawks. Turns out, Becca is Starling's sister.

"Do we have permission to land?"

"We?"

"Yeah Becca's with me,"

"Then you totally have permission to land!" Renee exclaimed excitedly.

Renee opened the landing strip and rushed there. She hadn't seen Becca for months! It only took Starling 2 minutes to land. "Hello Storm Hawks." Starling said. After she got off of her skimmer, the other Storm Hawks ran up to here and pulled her into a group hug. "Good to see you Starling." Aerrow said.

Next Becca got off the skimmer. "Becca!" Renee exclaimed. Her and Becca hugged each other and started talking about everything that's happened.

"Ah hmm," Aerrow coughed. The girls turned to look at him, annoyed that he interrupted their conversation. "Now that you two are paying attention, I think we all deserve another break-"

"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed. "after everything we've done." Aerrow finished. "OK that sounds fun. Anyway all of us girls should go out, you know since the wedding is in a few-" Renee slapped Becca across the head while Starling slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Wedding? What wedding?" Piper asked. "There is no wedding!" Becca, Renee and Starling exclaimed. Everyone gave them weird looks. "Man you really need to keep your mouth shut." Renee mumbled to Becca. **(A/N Me: Yeah, she's the one that needs to keep her mouth shut) **

Starling gave Renee a worried look. Renee just shrugged, but with an apologetic look on her face. Finn noticed this. "Starling, don't worry. You can trust us. Pleeeaaaassseee." Finn said while giving her the puppy dog eyes. Renee was immune to them by now. But Starling wasn't. "OK fine! Just stop doing that thing with your eyes," Finn had a triumphant smile on his face.

"The truth is, Harrier and I are maybe, kinda..." Starling trailed off. "Spit it out Starling," Becca snapped. The Storm Hawks were surprised that Becca could get away with talking to Starling like that. Starling let out a sigh. "Harrier and I are...engaged."

The Storm Hawks just stood there with shocked faces. For five minutes.

"Should I slap them or do you want to?" Starling mumbled to Renee. "I have a better idea," Renee replied. She walked in front of them.

"You might want to plug your ears." Renee told Becca and Starling. They did as they were told. Then, Renee started screaming as loud as she could and for as long as she could. It was a deadly scream. If Becca and Starling's ears weren't plugged, they would have lost all hearing for a week. That snapped the Storm Hawks out of it.

Luckily, there was no damage done since they all zoned out. "Are they back?" Becca whispered. "Renee!" They all exclaimed. "Yup, their back." Renee walked back over to Starling before anyone could strangle her. **(A/N I really wish that they did strangle her)**

**Back in the Main deck Regular P.O.V**

"So Starling. You and Harrier are... a thing?" Finn said, still having trouble processing this. "Well, yes. Didn't Renee tell you? I gave her the message 5 months ago." Renee gave everyone a smug look. "Told you," she said.

She turned to Starling. "I did tell them, but they burst out laughing. And now..they owe me a room remodel!" She exclaimed happily.

"OK, so back to the Starling Harrier wedding thing," Piper jumped in, getting straight to the point. "When exactly is the wedding going to happen?" "Well like Becca said, in a few weeks. When Aerrow suggested that we take a break, I thought it would be good for the bachelor to have a bachelor party with his friends and for the bride to go shopping with her friends." Everyone agreed that it was a good plan.

And now they have a good reason to take a few weeks off. The Sky Knight council probably wouldn't let them take a break because they were tired of fighting Cyclonians. Since it was part of their job and all.

"So that settles it, you guys take a few weeks off and have some more fun." Starling said. Everyone cheered. "To the Storm Hawks," Renee said. "To the Storm Hawks!" Everyone exclaimed. "To the Storm Hawks." Storm mumbled, a smile on his face.

Radarr walked in and saw everyone cheering. He scratched his head to say "What did I miss?" Everyone just laughed.

But then, there was a small voice.

**Renee's P.O.V**

_To the Storm Hawks. _Not again, that voice always shows up at the wrong time. And I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that can hear it since no one said anything about it. _Hey, mysterious voice. When am I going to finally see you? It's been six months already! _I tried communicating with it through my head. I didn't want to speak out loud or else everyone would probably think that I've lost it. Which I'm starting to believe myself.

_Soon enough, I just got held up. _OK then. Ever since I heard the voice, I've been communicating with it. Which doesn't happen often. I didn't reply back and just enjoyed the fun with everyone else.

We were heading to Terra Atmosia. Which was where we were going to stay until the wedding was over. I was just hoping that I see the owner of the mysterious voice. **(A/N If that even made sense)**

**Regular P.O.V**

Well, I'm not sure if you'll see the owner of the voice, but you might run into that someone that's been watching you, Renee. Then, the mysterious figure slipped into the dark.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: In my opinion, it was a really good start. Not really sure if that was a cliffy or not since nothing really happened-**

**Renee: What do you mean nothing really happened!? **

**Me: You are pushing my last nerve! Don't mind her. Anyway, I think this story is going to turn out pretty good. Compared to my last one anyway. BTW, big thanks to IllusionsOfSpace for saying such nice things about my first story. Also sorry about my random authors note in between, but it all had to be said. Any who, good bye people of the world. Review for another chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Me: Uh! I hate writers block. Good news is, Renee finally apologized.**

**Renee: No I didn't!**

**Me: Well you need to,**

**Renee: For what!?**

**Me: Well one, for breaking out half way through the last chapter and two, for giving out all my secrets to the reviewers**

**Renee: I'll apologize when you give me your phone.**

**Me: (On phone. Gasps) Never! Anyway, while Renee and I settle this, read on. I DO NOT OWN THE STORM HAWKS. Whoa, major deja vu.**

* * *

**Harrier and Starling's house Regular P.O.V**

The Storm Hawks had just landed on Terra Atmosia. The guys were going to stay on Atmosia while the girls headed to Terra Mall.

Harrier was working, so everyone was waiting to for him.

"So..." Renee said, bored out of her mind. She was up against the side of the couch on the floor waiting for whoever this Harrier guy was to return. _So, how you been?_

Great, she thought. "Uh, not you again." She accidentally said aloud.

Everyone turned to look at her. "Sorry about that," she muttered. She started throwing a random ball that rolled across the floor against the wall.

Everyone was too bored to start a conversation so Renee thought she might as well try and communicate with the mysterious voice.

**Conversation Renee's P.O.V**

_So, what's been going on lately? Other then the whole talking to me thing?_

_Not much, just sitting around waiting for the right moment to visit you._

_That's nice. By the way. I just noticed this, and it's kinda sad, but it's been a few months since we started talking and I don't even know your name._

_It's Rion. _

_Rion. Nice name. _

_Thanks. Anything new with you?_

_No. But if there was, I'm pretty sure you would know about it,_

_Nice._

There was long silence.

_I think you should probably get back to your team._

_Why?_

_Because they're trying to talk to you, but you're so deep into conversation that you can't seem to notice it._

_Oh._

I was a little sad. I liked talking to Rion. It-I mean HE was like me. He could be sarcastic and silly, but sometimes serious. I knew that once I REALLY met him, we would definitely be good friends. Or more.

_Uh! Snap out of it Renee! _

**Real world Renee's P.O.V**

I slapped myself awake. Even though my eyes were still closed, I could hear people talking.

"Told you she needs to go to a mental institution." Finn.

"No she doesn't. She probably having some sort of weird dream." Piper. **(A/N Renee was not dreaming, just in a deep conversation like Rion said. Proceed)**

"I still think that we should test her. Just in case." Stork.

Then, I felt something edging near my face. Knowing Stork, it was probably something sharp.

It touched the said of my face. It was metal. "No reaction. I'll try again."

My eyes flew open. "Get those things away from my face or I'll put you into a world of pain." I threatened. "EEP." Then he ran away.

I saw everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

Piper smacked her forehead. "We've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes. Another strange dream?"

I thought about what to say. I didn't want to tell anyone about Rion. Something told me he didn't want anyone to know.

"No, just one of the regular dreams."

Finn burst out laughing. "Dude, when have you ever had a 'regular' dream!?" Then he burst out laughing. I glared at him. But he was right, all of my dreams were weird. One time, I had a dream where a chicken had a crush on Radarr and was stalking him. I mean, how crazy is that?

"Anyway, it's time you met Harrier." I just noticed Harrier standing there. I could tell it was him by the way Finn described him. I got up and reached for some gum and started smacking it.

"Good day I'm Harrier, of the Rex Guardians." He said and bowed. **(A/N Not sure if I spelled that right but whatever) **

I looked over at Piper.

_I am so NOT curtseying._

_Yes you are if you want your room remodel._

I gave her a death glare.

I curtseyed the best I could. I wasn't really the type of person that liked to be fancy.

I just didn't feel like myself when I was being too fancy. I was halfway down when I gave up.

"Screw it. Hey I'm Renee, how ya doing? Can I go now?" I looked back at Piper. Harrier gave me a disgusted look.

"Well Storm Hawks, she sure is..." I looked back at him. He better be watch what he says "something." I rolled my eyes.

_Are you kidding? You should tell him off! Tell him you would be able to beat him in a battle without breaking a sweat. Say something!_

"Shut up Rion!" I slapped myself. "Ow!" I saw everyone staring at me. "Sorry you had to see that. Like I said. I've been going senile."

Everyone just shrugged it off.

_Rion, you can't just come out of no where like that!_ I snapped.

No answer. Of course.

"Anyway. I think it's time for us girls to get going." Starling said. Everyone agreed.

We were all outside close to edge of the Terra

"You sure the guys will be OK on there own?" I asked Starling.

"No, but what's a relationship without a trust?" She wasn't wrong.

"K, we'll see you guys in a few hours." Becca said.

Everyone (with the exception of me) got on their rides.

I noticed Becca actually had a skimmer. _I really hope she has a license,_ I thought. Knowing her...she probably doesn't.

The girls started riding while I was running. We were off of the Terra and in the air in no time.

I loved feeling the wind in my hair. I started doing a bunch of spins outta no where.

"Show off," Becca yelled while flying next to me.

"It's not that hard since I don't have a skimmer."

"Well yeah, but why don't you want a skimmer?"

"Well if I have this ability to fly, why would I need a skimmer?"

"Because there awesome."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice,"

We all flew in silence for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to say.

"So Starling. How's Harrier?" Piper asked.

"You know, when you get to know him, he's actually really fun to hang out with."

I snorted.

"Really?" I came up next to her.

Starling stared at me with a serious face. "Oh you're not kidding." I said awkwardly.

"Aca-awkward," Becca said.

Starling shook her head. "So Piper, how's your boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Aerrow."

A blush grew across Pipers face.

"Aerrow and I aren't dating."

"We know, but we all know that you like him," I said.

"I do not,"

"Do too." Becca Starling and I said together.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"OK maybe I do."

Me and Becca squealed. I knew it! I tried searching Aerrow and Piper's minds for proof that they like each other, but they kept blocking me out with some power.

But that didn't matter now. All I had to do was get Aerrow to admit it.

I finally looked forward to see how close we were to Terra Mall. But I think we might have been a little too close. Because we were about to crash!

"Look out!" I exclaimed. We moved out of the way just in time.

"Ow." I accidentally crashed into a wall. I fell and saw Becca looking down at me.

"You OK?" She asked. "I think so," I replied while she grabbed my hand. My back was aching. **(A/N I think that's how you spell it) **

But I just really wanted to get inside. We checked which sector their skimmers were in before we went inside.

I didn't really notice how big the building actually was until we got in. Whoa! This place had THOUSANDS of stores, it was weird. But I didn't care.

Then, I saw someone walk by. Someone strangely familiar. They looked back at me and winked. _Oh well,_ I thought.

"So, where do we start?" I ask.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: OK, this was...interesting. Anyway, I got one review so people REVIEW. Also BeccaBooWuv should have more people reading the story because it's really good. **

**Renee: Get on with it.**

**Me: Fine! Anyway me and Renee finally settled an agreement, she's not aloud to say anything about my later stories or mess with my phone**

**Rion: What did you promise her?**

**Me: (Shields Renee's eyes) Dude! She can't know what you look like. Anyway, I promised her I wouldn't watch Storm Hawks episode and scream after. (Watches last Storm Hawks episode, spazzes and cries) I never said I wouldn't spaz or cry. Anyway, goodbye people of the world. BTW I also do not own Pitch Perfect quotes. **

**P.S. BeccaBooWuv, IT'S FRONT! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yeah words, bored, writers block, the usual. I DO NOT OWN STORM HAWKS...Is there an echo in here?**

* * *

**Renee's P.O.V**

It's been a half hour since we first got to the mall. We decided to start at the stores that tailored wedding dresses.

The store we were in now had something that looked like a runway for the bride to be to walk down. Piper Becca and I sat at the front as spectators. Piper sat between me and Becca.

Starling came back out. "So, what do you think?"

This was the third dress Starling has tried on. The first one had so many sequins, that when light shined on it, everyone in a ten mile radius would be blind. The second one was to...poufy lets say.

I scanned the third one, it wasn't half bad. The bottom was all ruffles while the top was pure sparkles, they didn't rub of at all.

The only thing I hated was the lace sleeves. The poofed out and were WAY too long down her arms, which was really distracting. Especially since it clashed with the top.

I looked over at Piper and Becca.

They gave me a shake of their heads I gave a slight nod. "Next," we all said simultaneously. Starling walked back into the changing room.

"So, you and Aerrow huh Piper?" I asked. Piper blushed.

"Like I said, we're not dating. I don't even think he likes me in that way."

"Doesn't change anything."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you guys are the best of friends. You're insuperable. I see the way he looks at you."

"Oh! And that annoyed look he gets when Finn interrupts you guys when you're talking privately." Becca jumped in.

Me and Becca started naming a bunch of things off the top of are heads. And there were a lot.

A few months ago the rest of The Storm Hawks told me about the adventures they had before, so I took some stuff about Aerrow and Piper from there. Plus I may have read some of their diaries. But in my defense, Radarr helped to steal them.

"What about the time Aerrow asked you to ride with him on Blizzaris after the Blizzarians said you couldn't?. He seemed pretty pissed when you said no." I said.

"Or what about the time Domiwick took your breather and Aerrow gave you his?" Becca said this time. We switched back and forth when talking.

"What about when you were replaced by that Perry girl? Aerrow was the first to ask where you actually were."

"Or what about the time you guys launched Aerrow into the exosphere? He said that he trusted you even after you made the wrong coordinates."

"Or what about the time you thought you thought Aerrow died? You ran up to him and hugged him before he even got off the skimmer. And he didn't decline."

"Or that time you guys had to battle the Rex Guardians? I'm pretty sure he was checking you out while you were going up against that girl."

"Or the time you and Aerrow got locked in that room-"

"Guys, stop! I've heard enough. Where or who are you getting all of this from?"

"The internet." "Other Sky Knights." Becca and I said at the same time. We looked at each other. "Other Sky Knights." "The internet."

I mentally smacked my forehead. We started arguing about where we got the information so Piper wouldn't know where we really got it. We heard cough. We looked up and saw Starling in a new wedding dress.

It was OK. Not 'the one' though. It had to much lace. Around her collar, on the sleeves, the bottom had a cover of it, the top. I could have sworn that the whole thing was pure lace.

"It's not bad, but I think we can do better." Piper said. Becca and I nodded in agreement. She walked back into the dressing room. I could tell she was getting exhausted.

"Hey guys," I looked over at Becca and Piper. "We should help Starling. There's no way they have the perfect dress we're looking for, so, why don't we design the perfect one?"

Becca nodded. Piper shrugged, "Why not."

I smiled. We got up and walked to dressing room. I knocked on the door. "Starling, can we come in?"

There was a muffled "Come in." We walked in and saw 2 rows of about a hundred wedding dresses on each. "Whoa," I said.

"Yeah," Starling said. I was in shock. There were just WAY too many dresses.

"So, did you guys come back here to help me pick a dress?"

Piper looked over at me. "Not exactly. We're going to help you design the perfect dress." Piper answered this time.

Starling just stared at us. "Do you know how long that'll take?"

I shrugged. "We don't really care. We just want to make sure you have the most perfect wedding ever!" Becca exclaimed. I never thought I'd se her this excited for anything. Especially for a wedding.

Starlings expression softened. "Are you sure you guys are up for the challenge?"

I snorted. "You know us too well to not know the answer."

"Thanks girls." We all pulled into a group hug.

"OK, lets get to work." I said

**2 hours later in the Designing room (Still Renee's P.O.V)**

We had spent two hours working on the dress.

Piper and I were working on the finishing touches while Becca went out to find some stores that tailored Brides Maid dresses.

Knowing her, that could take a while.

We were just finishing Starlings hair (which had grown a bit longer since the last time I saw her a few months ago) and make-up before she started complaining.

"Guys." I looked up at her.

"Are you almost finished?" I shushed her.

"Did you just shush me?" I shushed her again.

"You hear that?"

It was quiet.

Very quiet.

"Silence. The one thing we will never hear again after today." I wanted to take advantage of this quiet.

Piper laughed. "Can't argue with you there."

I turned my attention back to her Make-Up.

"Besides, good designing takes time." Piper said.

"Yeah. Now, you want it done fast, or you want it done nice?"

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope."

Starling sighed. Becca suddenly ran in.

"Store...Found...Downstairs...Tired." She fell down as soon as she was finished.

I walked over to her. "Did you run all the way back?"

She looked up. "Well, yeah."

My eyes widened.

"Why would you run all the way here?"

She stared at all of us.

"Because I saw Cyclonis and Dark Ace here."

I sighed. "Great. Did they have weapons?" I said.

"No. But that doesn't mean they're not a threat. What are we gonna do!?"

"We don't do anything." Starling said. I turned my attention back to her.

"It's not like they can do anything to the people here, they're defenseless."

I sighed again. "True. But what exactly what were they doing? And where were they going?"

"It was weird. I was at the front entrance when I saw them walk in. Then, Master Cyclonis changed their appearances so no one would recognize them is my guess. I can see why if they were trying to sneak around. And then, they headed into a store that sold dresses and tuxedos."

I looked over at Piper. She was done working on Starlings hair and had a perplexed look on her face.

"Well, we'll figure out what they're up to later. For now, lets just focus on the dress."

I walked over to Piper. She didn't seem to notice I was looking over her shoulder.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She looked over at me. "About Cyclonis and Dark Ace."

"Well I couldn't picture them together, but I guess they do have the same interests and personality, so I guess maybe-"

"Not in that way! I meant about how they were here."

"Ohhhhhhhhh." I said. That made more sense. "I know, but we should focus on Starling and Harriers wedding. Even if they do show up, we'll now know to be prepared. Thanks to Becca."

"Bet you no ones ever said that before." Starling said. Becca gave her a death glare. Starling stuck her tongue at her.

"So how's the dress going?" Piper picked up the dress.

I studied it and sighed.

"Amazing." I looked over at Starling. "OK Starling, go put this on." Piper passed her the dress while I passed her the gloves and headpiece.

She eyed them suspiciously and left to the change room.

There was a long awkward silence. Starling came back out. We had our backs turned so we wouldn't see the dress right away.

I held my breath, praying. _Please let the dress look perfect, PLEASE let the dress look perfect._

"OK, you can look."

We turned around.

"So...what do you think?"

We were speechless and just couldn't find the words

"Absolutely." Piper started.

"Positively." I said after.

"One hundred percent." Becca said last.

"Perfect." We sing-songed. Starling blushed.

"Told you we could do it." I said.

* * *

**Harrier/Starling's House Regular P.O.V**

The guys were sitting around the T.V with a few drinks watching the game. It was good for the guys to hang out without the girls.

It gave them time to talk about things they couldn't talk about with them around.

Everyone was talking about random stuff until it came to something Aerrow really didn't want to discuss.

"So Aerrow, how's that girl of yours?" Harrier asked. Aerrow gave him a questioning look.

"Piper?" Aerrow blushed.

"Piper and I aren't-"

"A couple. We've heard it all before Aerrow. So just admit that you like Piper, we all know its true." Finn said.

"Well if you KNOW it's true, then why are you asking me to admit it?"

"To confirm it."

Aerrow took a breath for dramatic effect. "Do you guys really want me to confirm mine and Pipers relationship?" Everyone nodded eagerly.

"Our relationship is...never going to happen!"

Everyone groaned. Radarr threw a pillow at Aerrow's head and gave him a dirty look.

"OK, at least tell us what you think of her." Finn said again.

Aerrow was in thought. That list was very long. There were so many words to describe her.

"Well she's smart, caring, brave, strong, beautiful." Aerrow was getting redder by the minute.

"What was that last one Aerrow?" Finn mocked. Aerrow glared at him.

Suddenly, it turned into a staring contest. It continued for about half a minute before Aerrow broke down from Finn's hard stare.

"Ok I have feelings for Piper." He said at top speed.

Finn didn't say anything. No 'I knew it' or 'It was so obvious.' Nothing at all.

Finn's smirk turned into a twisted smile.

"Did you get that Stork?"

Aerrow turned around and saw Stork with a voice recorder.

_He didn't, _Aerrow thought.

"Oh, but he did Aerrow." Finn said as if reading his mind.

"I'd expect this from you Finn, but Stork?"

"I've seen how you guys look at each other, I just had to help."

Aerrow rolled his eyes. "Lets just talk about something else."

* * *

**Back at the Mall Regular P.O.V**

The girls had just finished shopping for Brides Maid dresses and were about to go shopping for after party dresses. The other dresses were going to be delivered to the Condor in seven to eight business days.

Everyone had picked about three different dresses to try on.

Renee walked out of the change room in here regular clothes. Piper was already waiting there with a shopping bag in her hand.

"Any luck?" She asked Renee. "Nope." Renee had just noticed Piper's bag.

"But I see you did."

Piper looked down at her bag. "Yeah, when I was done I had another look around and found something."

"Hmm. Am I allowed a peek?" Renee asked, interested to see what she got.

"No." She said pulling the bag away.

"You'll have to wait till the party."

"Fine," Renee said defeated. Starling came back out.

"Find anything?" Renee asked.

"Yes. Luckily, I found something to match my unique hair color."

Starling saw the bag in Piper's hands. "I guess I'm not the only that found something to match." Piper stuck her tongue out at Starling.

Becca walked back out.

"Did you find anything?" Renee asked.

"No."

"Oh thank goodness." Renee breathed a sigh of relief.

Becca was staring at her.

"Uh...I meant thank goodness as in, I don't have to shop alone for another dress. Yeah, that's what I meant."

"Mmm hmm, sure it was."

Becca and Renee looked for another dress. Luckily, they found the perfect dresses before Starling and Piper got bored and left without them.

"You ready guys?" Piper asked. Everyone had their bags and were ready to take off.

"Lets fly." Becca said.

"Wait," Renee said. The three turned to look at her.

She held two fingers to her temples. "I hear the guys talking."

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: OK somehow, this was my longest chapter I've ever written. I don't know how and I don't care. To tired to continue. I've been to busy to update. And it's the summer! Anywho, good bye people of the world. Review for another chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: (packs bags)**

**Renee: Why is she packing?**

**Piper: She wants to move to Psycho Town (takes bags away from me)**

**Me: Hey!**

**Piper: You're not going anywhere, what about your loyal followers?**

**Me: Dude, that's only BBW and a guest that reviewed a few days ago. But thank you to that guest, I was hoping for a review from someone OTHER than BBW.**

**Renee: Who's BBW?**

**Me: BeccaBooWuv, it's just easier to say it in short form then long. Anyway, the chapter will now begin.**

**Renee: What about the disclaimer?**

**Me: Why do you keep asking questions!? Anyway, STORM HAWKS ARE A PROPERTY OF NERD CORPS, BECCA IS A PROPERTY OF BBW, RENEE IS PROPERTY OF ME.**

**Renee: Why do you want to move to Psycho Town anyway?**

**Me: But she wont be my character for long if she keeps asking questions.**

* * *

**Terra Atmosia Renee's P.O.V**

"So girls, how was the shopping trip?" Aerrow asked us. We had just landed back on Terra Atmosia about ten minutes ago.

I hadn't stopped complaining about being hungry since.

"It would've been better if we had gotten something to eat."

"Quiet." Becca snapped. " It was actually pretty good considering we found everything."

"Except food," I jumped in.

Everyone just rolled there eyes and started talking again. I was pretty annoyed that no one was paying attention.

"Hello," I kept trying to get their attention.

"Guys, could we please get something to eat." Everyone kept talking.

_I swear it's like I'm invisible around here,_ I thought. I had been trying to get everyone's attention for what felt like hours but was only a couple of minutes.

Finally, I had enough.

"Guys, tuning into other people conversations is hard work! Let's go get something to eat!" I didn't really realize what I said until after everyone had gone silent.

"What did you just say?" Finn asked.

"Oh nothing." I said twiddling my fingers.

"You know me, I say crazy things when I'm hungry."

"But didn't you say you heard the guys talking while we were-"

"Not now Becca!"

"Renee,"

"Hmm." I looked over at Aerrow, with an innocent look on my face hoping he'd buy it.

"Were you tuning into our conversation?"

Everyone else had gotten the idea that it was the right time to leave. Which it was.

"Yeah, well, about that..." I tried teleporting my way outta this, but I was too exhausted so I just stood there like an idiot snapping and hoping that I would teleport.

"I'm going to ask you again Renee, did you tune into our conversation?" I could see in Aerrow's eyes that they talked about something important. Something he didn't want the girls to know about. I smirked.

"What would you do if I say I did?"

"I'd be pretty mad."

"Why?"

"Because we talked about some personal things"

"Such as?"

"Such as certain people,"

"Like Piper?"

"How'd you know it was Piper?"

"I didn't until you said that."

Aerrow's eyes widened in shock.

"You tricked me."

"No, I was using my smartness to my strength."

"Same thing,"

We stood there in silence a smirk on my face while he gave me a death glare.

"So...you were talking about Piper?"

"Yes"

"And how you think she's smart, brave, strong and beautiful?"

"Did you hear that in our conversation?"

"No, I- I mean Radarr read your diary and gave it to me."

"I don't have a diary."

"Sorry I meant squadron log."

"That's better,"

I looked up at him. "You like Piper, don't you Aerrow?" I said giving him a sarcastic pouty face.

"Why do you care?" He turned around but I stopped him.

"Because I know that you guys have a lot of chemistry and I want to help."

Aerrow sighed. "You're not gonna stop bugging me until I admit it are you?"

I shock my head. "OK fine. I like Piper. Are you happy?"

"That's so cute! And I am very happy, thanks for asking."

There was a long awkward silence. A very long silence.

"We should get back." Aerrow said. He started walking back to the house.

"Aerrow," he turned around.

I sighed. "You're not mad, are you?"

It was Aerrow's turn to sigh. "Of course not Renee. It's just, why do you care so much about me and Piper being together?"

I stared at him as if he had just grown an extra head.

"I care so much because I know you guys really care for each other and deserve to be together."

Aerrow laughed.

"Thanks Renee," he ruffled my hair. "But Piper just doesn't feel that way about me,"

He turned around again, I followed close behind him.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I don't. But I'm pretty sure she doesn't."

"But why do you think she doesn't like you?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

I shrugged. "Only when I really want to know something."

Aerrow sighed. "I don't think she likes me in that way because, well, she's Piper. She's not like any other girl. She's more than I could have ever wanted. Wherever we go girls stare at me, and I don't pay attention to them because I only pay attention to Piper. I love her more than anything. If anything were to happen to her, I would die. I wouldn't be able to live. And-wait, why am I telling you this?"

Aerrow turned around and started walking back to the house again.

"I'll catch up in a minute."

Aerrow kept walking, I wasn't even sure if he really heard me.

_Boys, _I thought while rolling my eyes.

Then, I stopped my tape recorder.

* * *

**Two days later Inside the wedding chapel Regular P.O.V**

"So Starling," Becca walked up to Starling.

"How's the wedding plans going?"

Starling looked up from her clipboard.

"Not good. Piper's not here to help me make a perfect plan, everything is arriving late, and there's a shortage on shrimp!" **(A/N Me: Whoop! There it is)**

Starling was getting very stressed.

"Starling, calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Um, Miss Starling." What looked like a waiter for the wedding walked up to Starling.

"We have a slight problem."

"Oops..." Becca said. _Now would be a good time to leave, _Becca thought.

She quickly left, hoping to find something that's actually going right.

Instead she found a boy with a Justin Beiber like hairstyle with brown hair and blue highlights.

"Oh, looks like I found something right." She said following the boy.

Starling turned her attention back to the waiter.

"What is it?"

"The caterer for the wedding just quit on us at last minute."

Starlings eyes widened. "Great, just great." Starling said while rubbing her temples and closing her eyes, hoping this was all a dream.

"That's not all of it."

Starling opened her eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The DJ also, may have...quit."

Starling was more stressed then ever.

"OK, just calm yourself Starling girl. It'll be OK." Starling closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"OK. Now I just need you too-" Starling turned back to waiter, who had just left not wanting to see Starlings bad side.

"Renee! Renee! Hey, has anyone seen a really annoying girl with midnight blue hair and dark brown eyes!?"

Starling sighed. _I don't have time for this._

Starling turned around to look at the blonde sharpshooter.

"Finn. What are you doing here?"

Finn had just noticed Starling standing there.

"Looking for Renee. Are you new here?"

Starling rolled her eyes.

"You see THIS?" Finn said gesturing to his hair.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Yes Finn, that's your hair. Are YOU new here?" Starling replied mocking Finn.

"Not just any hair Starling. Lifeless and flat hair. Symphony stole my hair gel, I'm trying to find that little she devil and give her a piece of my mind! And while I'm at it I might as well find Symphony too." Finn stormed off.

As soon as the doors closed, there was a thud. Starling turned around and saw Renee standing there with Symphony holding Finn's hair gel.

"Nice job Symphony." Her best friend purred in reply, with a victorious smile on her face.

She gave her friend a high five.

"Renee,"

Renee heard Starlings authoritive voice behind her. She turned around to Starling.

"Hey...Starling. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"And you saw all..."

"Yup."

Renee groaned. "Please don't tell Finn! We're trying to get back at him after what he did to Symphony."

Symphony had a huge clump of hair gone from her back. Finn thought it would be funny to play a prank on Symphony while he was working with fire.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Starling turned back to her clipboard.

Renee saw the look on Starlings face.

"Hey, is everything OK?" Renee asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"No. The caterer and DJ canceled on us last minute. And everything is arriving late. The wedding is in two weeks and everything is going horribly wrong!"

Renee knew it was bad. But she didn't think it was this bad.

"Well, why don't you let us help?"

"Us?"

"Yeah. Me and Becca could help."

Becca had just walked up and heard the last part of the conversation.

"You and who could help?"

"You guys do know that it would be harder then making my wedding dress a few days ago?"

"Yeah, we would love to help."

"We would?" Becca jumped in again.

Starling sighed. Renee stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Starling, stay strong." Starling kept muttering. She had lasted longer then Renee expected.

"OK fine! You can help."

"Yes!"

"But I need you guys to keep this list and guard it with your life."

Starling handed Becca her clipboard.

"Don't worry, you can trust us." Becca said this time.

"You cannot let this list out of your sight."

"Don't worry, we got it."

"You have to watch this list day and night and if anything were to happen to it-"

"Starling!" Renee exclaimed.

"Its a check list. Not the secret recipe to Pipers sandcakes. Now go get some sleep."

Starling looked very tired. It was like she hadn't slept for two days. She hesitantly left for the house.

"Well now that she's gone, look at this." Becca pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Its paper." Renee said sarcastically.

"Not just any piece of paper, the phone number to that super cute guy over there." Becca was referring to the one with blue and brown hair.

Becca stared dreamily at him.

"Hello." Renee waved her hand in front of Becca's face. "Earth to Becca."

Renee just pushed her over hoping she'd fall. Luckily, she did.

Becca got up and rubbed her head.

"Now, shall we take a look at this list?" Renee asked.

"We shall," Becca replied.

They took one look at the list...and almost dropped the clipboard right then and there.

There was so much to be done, it was unbelievable.

Renee quickly recovered herself, but was still a shocked.

She looked over at Becca.

"Don't worry, I have faith. I mean seriously, its us. We can do it, we've done harder and you know it."

Silence

"So...where do you want to start?"

Becca looked at her and back at the checklist. She recovered and took a look at the list.

"Lets start with this room."

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: OK, this could have come out WAY better if I wasn't so lazy. But hey, BBW, when Renee pushed Becca, it easily reminded me of how I'm always pushing you around! Sweet memories right? I'm sorry everyone, but I am really tired and would love to continue this chapter but I'm to tired.**

**Becca: Lazy, ahem.**

**Me: OK, I'm too lazy. Either way, that guy with the blue brown hair, he's going to become very important later on. My friend really wanted to add him in, and I felt bad to make her wait till my fourth story. **

**Renee: And, how many story ideas do you have?**

**Me: (tries to count) Give me a minute...nine.**

**Piper: And how long have these ideas been in your head?**

**Me: A few months, but I never had a chance because I never had a computer. Anyway, I LOVE BTR! Review for another chapter.**

**P.S. Sorry if there's anything wrong with this chapter, like changing P.O.V. I change it in between be accident a lot. Also, sorry if I got some things about the characters wrong, or there personalities. Again really tired. **

**Bye for now**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Me: I actually cant wait for this story to finally be over. I have so many ideas that I'm DYING to write. I'm going to try and make my chapters a little bit longer so I can get through the story faster. Anyway, I DO NOT OWN THE STORM HAWKS OR BECCA. The chapter will now begin.**

* * *

**1 week later At the wedding chapel Renee's P.O.V**

"Miss Renee, where would you like the flowers?"

"Miss Becca where would you like the chandelier?"

It was 'Miss Becca' this and 'Miss Renee that.'

It was very annoying and was starting to get on my nerves.

I swear, if I hear 'Miss Renee' one more time I'm gonna-

"Miss Renee,"

That's it.

"Alright, enough already!" I screamed. Everyone around us stopped talking.

"I know that all of you must have THOUSANDS of questions, but you're tearing us limb from limb with nonstop questions! Could you please give us a few minutes to sort this out!?"

Everyone stayed silent but nodded. I'm guessing that none of them wanted to see my bad side. Or more of it considering how angry I was.

_Breath in, breath out,_ I thought calming myself.

I could tell Becca sensed my tension.

"Everybody, if you could line up in one line in front of us and not shout your questions at us, we would be happy to help with whatever it is you need help with." Everybody did as they were told

"Thank you," I mumbled to Becca.

* * *

**3 Hours later (still Renee's P.O.V)**

It had taken us three hours to answer everyone's questions.

Half the time we actually had to show the person where something was. I was exhausted.

"I knew it was going to be a lot of work, but I didn't think it would be this much work!" I exclaimed.

"I know," Becca said, walking beside me.

I was about to collapse, but just managed to keep myself up.

"OK, how much have we got done?" I looked over at Becca. She checked the list.

"Well, we've got the wedding room done, the food has been ordered, the ballroom has been decorated,"

I kinda zoned out for a few minutes before I heard Becca snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to idiot! Are you home? Is there anything going on in that head of yours?"

"Uh yeah, what I miss?" I said looking at the checklist.

"If you were listening then you'd know that all we have to do is set the playlist and order who walks who down the aisle."

"Hmm." I took a look at the list. There wasn't enough room for everyone's names, so they just labeled the first two letters of our first names.

"OK, so it's just me, you, Piper, Finn, Aerrow and some guy other guy," I trailed off. I couldn't really read the initials, but I know the first one was an R.

"Who's the other one?"

"Don't know don't care."

"Well if you don't know then...I call Finn!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever. Anyway, we'll have to change these arrangements. Somebody else organized them and...it's just wrong."

I really didn't like the arrangements. It was me and Finn. Aerrow and Becca. Piper and what's his name.

"OK, lets change this to, you and Finn, me and what's his name and Aerrow and Piper."

"Well that was easy. Anyway, lets move onto the set list."

We had decided that we would just use my IPhone for a music. So until we found a real DJ, I was in charge of music.

"OK, now that everything's done, shall we go get the others and show them around?" I asked.

"We shall."

We started walking towards the door when I noticed something on Becca's ear.

"Hey Becca."

"Hmm,"

"What's that on your ear?"

She felt her ear.

"Oh, it's my new piercing."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't tell Starling. Remember what happened when we had to tell her I got my nose pierced?"

I remembered perfectly. Starling was so mad she actually started swearing in front of Harrier. It wasn't pretty.

"Is there anything else I shouldn't tell her?"

"Got my belly button pierced."

I shook my head. "Is that it?"

Becca shook her head. "And one on my eyebrow." She pointed to the eyebrow that didn't have her bangs covering it.

"How did I miss that?"

Becca shrugged. "I don't know, probably because of your short attention span."

I sighed. "You know Starling's going to kill you if she finds out about this, and what about how you're cutting class?"

"Hey, it's me. What she doesn't know wont kill her." I gave one final sigh. With that said, we made our way back to the house.

I stopped in my tracks.

"How has Starling not noticed the eyebrow piercing?"

* * *

**Starling/Harrier's House Renee's P.O.V**

"Guess who's finished decorating and preparing everything for the wedding." I said just as we were walking in. Harrier had given me a key so I'd be able to get in and out of the house anytime I wanted. He doesn't know it yet, but he did.

"Hmm, who else around here is actually planning a wedding other then you two? Well that would be, no one! So I'm guessing it's the two of you, the double trouble." Stork said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes smart one! We finished and came down here to get everybody to come see our awesome work. So lets go!" I exclaimed motioning for everyone to come.

* * *

**Wedding Chapel Re- You should know who's P.O.V it is by now**

"Wow." Everyone said as they walked in. I had to admit, we did a pretty good job.

"Alright," I said getting everyone's attention. "This is the wedding room, lets move onto the ballroom."

Starling and Harrier were getting married in a building with a church in it, so the ballroom was right down the hall while the changing room was the opposite way.

"Alright here's the ballroom," I said just as we walked in. It was classy, but not to classy. There was a disco ball hanging in the middle of the room. I could see the excitement in Finn's eyes.

We also had something called 'The Kiss Cam.' Where we found some random couples dancing and put them on camera while everyone else keeps shouting at the jumbo screen for them to kiss. We don't stop filming them until they finally do.

But with me in charge of it, it may or may not be a coincidence that I'm going to put the camera on Aerrow and Piper.

"OK, I think that's actually it. Now all we have to do is relax and wait another week till the wedding." I said, relieved that I could finally relax.

"Finally," Finn muttered before walking away with everyone else.

* * *

**Raymond's P.O.V**

I jumped down from the chandelier as soon as I knew everyone had left. I knew I was betraying them, but I didn't care. They abandoned me, and I intend to get my revenge.

I had placed a crystal into the girls hoodie. It was a very light weighing crystal, so as long as she keeps her hoodie on for the rest of the day, she wouldn't know what hit her.

But for a bonus, it wont just hurt her, it'll put her sister into a slow and painful death.

That little sky knight will suffer without her, he would do anything to save her.

I laughed to myself. As long as what's is name holds up to his side of the deal, Renee wont last a week.

"Good luck Renee. You're gonna need it." I said before leaving.

* * *

**Rion's P.O.V**

He tricked me. I knew he was no good. Nobody could trust him. He was crazy. That's exactly why he should be in the Atmos prison.

Where he use to be.

He's going to kill her. The girl the Storm Hawks need the most. On top of that, he's going to force me to kill the girl I love.

I wont let that happen. I wont follow his plan. As long as he's away from the wedding on Friday, he won't be able to know I betrayed him.

I knew Raymond wanted revenge, but on his own family? He doesn't have the heart to. But of course, he doesn't have a heart at all.

But he's smart, that's exactly how he tricked me. "You wont get away Raymond. Not this time." I said before following him.

* * *

**A/N**

**Piper: I liked it**

**Everyone: Yeah**

**Me: Please, you're just saying that to make me feel better. But I liked it too. So everyone, are you confused? Because that's the point, I'm really hoping I didn't give away who his family is. Just because he put the crystal into one of the girls hoodies doesn't mean they're related. **

**Rion: So you finally decided to put me into the story?**

**Me: Yeah, I thought 'Why not' writing Raymond and Rion's P.O.V was very fun. Thank you, 123Belle123 and StormHawksLover for the reviews. I'm going to be working on another story for awhile along with this one. Anyway, good bye everyone.**

**P.S. I don't own Rion, he's from a TV show, so yeah **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Me: (Checks reviews) Whoa! 3 reviews in 12 hours! I love you all! (sends virtual hugs) Thanks everyone, I literally checked FanFiction right away and BAM! Reviews! Alright, enough babbling. I DO NOT OWN STORM HAWKS, THINGS FROM DI GATA DEFENDERS, RION, THE SONG, OR BECCA, BUT I DO OWN RENEE. The chapter will now begin**

* * *

**Day of the Wedding Regular P.O.V (For once)**

"I'm not ready for this! We're rushing into it. We have to cancel the wedding! Just, go tell everyone it's off!" Starling yelled at one of the waiters. They rushed out of the room before Renee stopped them.

"Starling, you're not canceling the wedding. You're ready for this. You and Harrier have been dating for three years and he proposed five months ago, don't worry. Just calm down."

"OK, I'm calm. I'm prepared. I'm collected. Breath in, breath out."

"Alright, since you're calm, could you please shut up and let us finish your hair." It wasn't a question, it was demand.

Starling sighed and stayed silent.

* * *

**Time for the wedding Regular P.O.V**

Everyone looked towards the door as soon as they heard the music playing.

Starling's friend, Angelina, lived on Atmosia and has been minister for what seemed like thousands of wedding's, so she was the first to walk in.

She was throwing the flowers before their was a sudden change in music. It was more of a hip hop theme.

_I see the world for you and me_

_I hear a perfect harmony_

With Becca and Renee in charge, obviously they would have changed something. It was more of a dance theme now.

As soon as she was at the end of the aisle, Finn came out. His guitar playing might be horrifying, but his dancing was actually pretty good. His tie was a light blue to match his eyes.

_Where you are is where I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be..._

_Forever, could never be enough_

What's his face and Aerrow were the next to come out. Aerrow was a better dancer then people gave him credit for. Aerrow's tie was a striking red to match his hair.

The girls in the room loved what's his face and were swooning over him. They were very jealous of the girl that got to walk down the aisle with him. His tie was a nice dark green.

_Together it's all I need for us_

_When the rain is pouring down _

_And there's no one else around _

_I'll be your shelter now_

And after they were finished, next came Piper, Becca and Renee. The dresses were absolutely amazing.

It was a strapless dark blue dress that ended just above the knee. The skirt part was wavy while the top had a blue rose.

Becca's hair was parted sideways covering on of her eyes.

Renee's hair was curly and parted sideways as well.

Piper's hair was just down and wavy.

The guys breath caught in their throats. They were pretty happy with the aisle arrangements. Except Aerrow. Aerrow knew that Renee was the one that put him and Piper together.

_And I'll be the one _

_You can run to_

_I'll be the one _

_Who's meant to love you now..._

_And always till our days are through_

As soon as the girl were up to where the guys were, they started doing some more dancing.

It was more of a criss cross, side step kind thing.

_You know I do_

_You know I do_

_Time to say the words _

_Never been so sure_

_Wanna spend my life with you_

_Hmm hmm hmm yeah... _

They were just finishing the dance when everyone stood, knowing it was time for Starling to come out.

The doors opened and revealed Starling in her wedding dress.

The top was one strap, but plain. Her dress was split at mid thigh and was ruffles from there. Her hair was pulled back into a bun while a headpiece with white flowers went around her head along with a veil. She also had short white fishnet gloves. In her hand were dark purple roses to match her hair.

She waved as everyone took in her sight.

_And I'll be the one _

_You can run to_

_I'll be the one _

_Who's meant to love you now..._

_And always till our days are through_

Then she started dancing to the music while everyone cheered her on. There was lots of clapping during all this.

_You know I do_

_You know I do_

_Time to say the words _

_Never been so sure_

_Wanna spend my life with you_

_You know I do_

_You know I do_

_Time to say the words _

_Never been so sure_

_Wanna spend my life with you_

As soon as everyone was at the end of the carpet, Starling threw the bouquet out to the crowd. As soon as the cheers died down, everyone took their spots. The girls behind Starling and the guys behind Harrier.

"Welcome everyone. We are gathered here today to join this man, and this women, in holy matrimony. Now, I am fully obligated to ask if anyone here has a reason that these two should not be married. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

"OK. Now, normally at regular wedding, there would be long speeches about how they met and how long they've been together and yadey yada. But this isn't any regular wedding. This is a wedding with a Rex Guardian, an Interceptor and the Storm Hawks. So I'll cut to the chase. Do you, Harrier Wilson, take Starling to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and health, for rich or poor, for better or for worse?"

Harrier took a deep breath. "I do."

"And do you, Starling Parker, take Harrier as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Harrier didn't hesitate to kiss Starling right away. The room broke out into cheers.

"Yeah Harrier!" Finn exclaimed. The girls just rolled their eyes.

"So, what do we do now?" Angelina asked as soon as the noise had calmed down.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, there's a totally awesome after party we should be getting to." Renee answered.

Starling and Harrier were the first to walk down the aisle.

* * *

Next was Becca and Finn. "You girls look awesome tonight. But you look the best." He whispered to her. "I know, thanks." She whispered back.

* * *

After was Renee and whatever his name is. "You do know that not everyone in here knows your name, right?" Renee had whispered.

He nodded. "It's Rion."

* * *

Next was Aerrow and Piper. "You don't realize how beautiful you look right now, do you?" He whispered to Piper just as they passed some girls swooning over him.

"No, I don't. Do I look beautiful to you?"

Aerrow was shocked. "I have no idea how you can even say that."

She blushed. _Stop it Piper! It'll never happen, _she thought.

"You look pretty good yourself."

"Not as good as you."

She playfully smacked him on the arm.

* * *

The four girls had excused themselves so they could go change.

They had just finished and were about to enter the ballroom.

Starling was wearing a tight silver spaghetti strap dress that ended below her knee, along with white strappy high heels and a sapphire necklace.

Becca was wearing a mini black dress with a cross going down it. She also had a tight waist belt. The sleeves show skin inwardly while the sleeves outwardly go out at the wrists. But of course, she decides to wear black and gold converse.

Renee's was wearing a short strapless dress that was white at the top but the skirt part was black with white lines going here and there. She had short black boots with a zipper up the side for her other stuff.

Piper was wearing a one strap midnight blue dress with sparkles. Her shoes matched her eye color perfectly while the tip of the opened toed heel matched her dress.

"OK, so are we ready to make an entrance?" Renee asked.

"Hell yeah we are!" Becca said. Becca and Renee high fived.

"Don't swear." Starling said. Becca stuck her tongue out at her.

"Sisters," Starling whispered to Piper.

"Tell me about it." Piper said before they walked in.

* * *

**Aerrow's P.O.V**

Everyone heard the door opened and turned to see that it was the girls.

I had to admit, their dresses were actually really nice.

I didn't know much about fashion, so I wouldn't know what I would say to Piper.

Piper!

Uh, while we were walking down the aisle I probably made her feel uncomfortable by calling her beautiful. I noticed that Piper was walking towards me. A smile crossed my face and I felt myself walking towards her...before a bunch of guys blocked me from her.

A rush of anger flooded through me.

"Excuse me, Miss Piper, would you care to dance?"

"That's really sweet of you but-"

"Miss Piper, would you like something to drink?"

"That would be nice but-"

"Miss Piper, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"I'd love to but-"

The questions were endless. These guys hadn't noticed how beautiful Piper was until she put a dress on for gods sake! I was standing there for about five minutes hoping they would move, but no such luck.

"Alright, back it up guys." I said pushing my way through the wall of boys.

"If you haven't noticed, Piper doesn't want to dance." I answered, putting my arm around her waist. I mentally smacked myself for doing that.

"What makes you think she doesn't?" Asked one of the guys.

"Maybe because she's been trying to tell you to leave her alone for the last five minutes. Have you ever thought of that?"

The guys just gave me a disgusted look before walking away.

And as soon as I realized we were alone, "Hey, you OK?"

"I'm fine." She said muttered.

"Hey hey hey everybody, how we doing tonight?" Renee asked on the stage where she had some turn tables set up for when her phone died. The crowd cheered.

"Glad to hear it. Now that we've warmed up with some pop, how about we take it nice and easy? Everybody find that special someone." Renee looked over at me before playing a slow song.

I looked over at Piper, wondering if I should ask her to dance. I knew that if I asked her to dance, the guys would tease me forever. But if I didn't ask her to dance, Renee would probably whip my ass.

Lets see, what's worse? All of the guys mocking me about it for the rest of my life, or have Renee get her revenge on me. Hmm, ask Piper to dance it is.

"Hey Piper."

"Hmm."

"Would you, want to dance?" A blush grew across my face as I saw her staring at me.

"OK, forget I said that." I was walking away just as I felt someone grab my wrist. I looked back to see it was Piper.

"Actually Aerrow, I would love to dance." Piper turned away trying to hide her blush, but I saw it.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me. It was amazing, it felt like we were the only two people in the world.

I looked down to see that she was looking back up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing,"

I knew there was more to the story. Our faces were now mere centimeters apart.

"Piper, is there something you want to tell me."

Piper sighed "Actually yes-"

"OK everybody, it's time for my favorite time of the night, it's time for...The Kiss Cam!" Renee exclaimed.

My eyes widened and I looked down at Piper.

"The Kiss Cam!" We said simultaneously while we pulled away from each other.

"How could I forget about that!" Piper exclaimed.

"Alright, my friend Angelina over here is gonna be looking around for random couples, so be prepared." Renee said. I saw someone with a camera coming around our area.

"Piper, this way." I pulled her behind a fairly big pillar before Angelina could find us.

"OK, what are we going to do? I know Renee set this up for us so she's not going to give up." Piper said.

"How do you think Renee set this up for us?" I asked. Pipers eyes widened.

"I um-you see...well she's Renee, why wouldn't she!" Piper snapped.

I was a taken back until I heard Renee talking again.

"OK everyone, that was the last one for now. How about we go with another slow song?" Everyone cheered.

Renee quickly put on a slow song and rushed off.

I looked over at Piper and held out my hand. "Want to dance?"

Piper nodded and took my hand

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

Renee was looking around for Rion, she hadn't seen him since they were walking down the aisle and desperately needed to talk to him.

Then someone tapped her shoulder. "Looking for me?" She turned around to come face to face with Rion.

"Yes." Rion knew that this was going to be the last slow song for a while, so he decided to make a move.

"You want to dance?" He asked. Renee blushed. "I'd love too."

Rion pulled Renee close to him. They stood their in silence for a minute.

"So you were the one talking to me this whole time?" Renee asked making him jump. Rion pulled back to look at her.

"Yeah, I told you I'd see you soon."

She laughed. He loved her laugh.

"I'm just glad I finally get to see you."

"Same here." He said.

* * *

**Raymond's P.O.V**

I was walking around the ball room, watching as couples slow danced, laughed and had fun. But that wasn't the point. I saw that what's his face was dancing with someone. _Slacker, _I thought.

My eyes turned into slits and a scowl grew across my face as I saw who he was dancing with. She should be weeping, dying and begging for forgiveness.

Oh well, looks like I'll have to get those two girls later. If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. I walked out of the room, a plan already forming in my head.

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

Aerrow and Piper were just standing there, looking into each others eyes.

"You know what's sweet?" Piper asked Aerrow.

"The fact that you actually said yes when I asked you to dance with me."

Piper rolled her eye. "No. That Renee would set us up."

"Set us up?"

"Yup. You know, with the aisle thing, making the kiss cam come towards us. I think its cute."

Aerrow nodded in agreement.

"Plus look at her and Rion." Piper pointed to them across the dance floor.

He was spinning her around while she smiled like crazy. It was adorable, it was young romance. _Young romance, _Aerrow thought.

"Piper, there's something I gotta tell you."

Piper's was listening, trying not to get her hopes up that it was the three words she longed to here.

"I just wanted to say, that, I-"

In an instant, Piper was on the floor coughing up blood. "Piper! Piper, what's going on?"

She couldn't say anything, she was holding her throat with both hands.

"I don't feel good." She felt like someone had just stabbed her in the stomach and kicked her in the throat.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A cold voice said.

Everyone looked up and saw Master Cyclonis along with the Dark Ace standing at the top of the stair case.

"But I just wanted to see the smiling faces of everyone before I drown you all."

"Well someone wants to be straight out obvious today." Renee said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. It was true. Cyclonis was holding a blue crystal with what looked like water flowing inside it.

"Ah Renee. Long time no see." Cyclonis said. Renee scowled.

"But just think about it sky knights, you're all here, with no weapons, and no way to save yourselves, just let that sink in." Dark Ace said.

Great, it was just like the time on Terra Saharr. All of the sky knights were in one place, defenseless and totally clueless.

"Good bye Sky Knights." Cyclonis threw the crystal into the air and disappeared along with the Dark Ace.

All of sudden, water started erupting from the crystal at top speed. Lots of people tried reaching for the doors, but the ended up locked. The windows weren't an option, they were indestructible.

The water was already rising to their necks.

"OK, Piper!" Aerrow yelled.

"What do we do?"

Piper's eyes widened. "I don't know, we don't have anyway to escape! And, the water is rising at top speed-"

"SUM ALTAS NEGA!"

**BAM!**

The water had disappeared.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: I want to cry**

**Piper: Why?**

**Me: Because I'm tired as hell! That's why, I'm up at freakin 1:30 in the morning when I should be sleeping! UH! (Gets scared looks from everyone) OK, I over reacted, but seriously I need some sleep (door slams in my face)**

**Renee: Dude! Are you OK? (Opens door)**

**Me: I'm not sure. Is it normal to see Spanish speaking pandas everywhere? (falls forward)**

**Renee: Oh god, Junko put Melissa in bed. **

**Junko: (drags me to bed)**

**Renee: Anyway, Melissa had lots of fun writing this. Next to the fact that her friends forced her too. She knows that the end is a little cheesy, but please give her a break, its the middle of the night, she's tired and she wants to kill herself. Anyway, review. BTW, if you had trouble picturing the dance, it's basically the 'I Do' dance from Shake it up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Me: Two reviews, this story is doing better then my first. 14 reviews in 11 chapters. 11 reviews in 6 chapters...sweet. Anyway I DO NOT OWN THE STORM HAWKS, RION OR BECCA, RENEE IS PROPERTY OF MINE. The chapter will now begin.**

* * *

**Same place as the chapter before (Regular P.O.V)**

"Is everyone alright?" Aerrow asked.

Everyone nodded.

"So, what exactly happened?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure. The only thing I remember is that the room had then unflooded. But...how?"

"Well the last thing I heard was 'Sum Altas Nega'...sound familiar?" Piper asked.

"No..." Aerrow said truthfully.

Piper sighed. "Remember when we first met Renee. Those words that she said. They weren't just any words, they were a spell. That's why the water disappeared."

Aerrow remembered now. It made since that the words were a spell.

"That makes sense." Aerrow looked around, his eyes widened.

"Uh guys...where's Renee?"

"Wasn't she here-" Rion said. She was standing next to him five minutes ago. "Renee,"

"Renee!" Everyone left to go look for her. But none of them thought to look up.

* * *

**Renee's P.O.V**

I wanted to scream, but he had a hand around my mouth. I couldn't believe he was here. I don't even know how he found me.

He waited for everyone to leave before he started talking.

"Now, when I remove my hand, you're not going to scream, right?" He had a knife to my throat. I nodded.

He removed his hand from my mouth, but left the knife where it was.

"Good girl. Now, you will do as I say if you want to protect your sister and friends."

I gritted my teeth. "What do you want from me Brackus?"

* * *

**30 Minutes later Regular P.O.V**

The Storm Hawks had no luck finding Renee.

"Lets take another look." Rion said trying to stay optimistic.

"This is the third time we looked. Either she's back on the condor or she's trying to mess with us." Stork said, his eye twitching. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Hey guys!" Everyone looked up.

"Renee! How'd you get up there?" Junko asked.

"Long story. The real question is, how am I going to get down?" In an instant Renee stopped flying and was falling towards the ground.

"This is going to hurt," she muttered.

**BAM **

"Ow," she muttered again.

"Uh," Rion said as he got up. He sorta fell with Renee as she was falling. But nobody needed to know that.

"You OK?" He asked offering Renee a hand.

"Fine," she muttered once more taking his hand.

"Hey, why are you all wet?" Finn asked eyeing Renee.

"Because I tried to use a water bed to break my fall, but since I've only mastered flying in wizardry, it kinda broke on my last minute."

"Wait wait wait, you're a wizard?" Finn asked as if it was something new.

Renee smacked her forehead. "No Finn, I'm a witch."

Finn snorted. "Well that explains the hideousness."

Renee threw a water balloon at Finn's head.

"Hey!"

Renee laughed. "Just because I can't FULLY control water doesn't mean I can't do that." Everyone laughed at Finn's face.

"Can we just go?"

"Fine." Aerrow said. Everyone turned to leave.

Aerrow then got a quick idea in his head. "I'll catch up in a minute." Aerrow said before pulling Piper back.

Once he knew everyone was gone.

"Hey."

"Hi."

They were in silence for a moment.

"Is there some reason you pulled me over here?" Piper asked.

"Well, yeah. I just wanted to see if you were OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Piper answered a little too quickly.

"Piper," Aerrow said cautiously.

Piper sighed. "Don't worry Aerrow, I'm fine." Now Piper was in thought. "But before we got interrupted, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

Aerrow's breath caught in his throat. "Well, yeah, b-but, you see." Aerrow sighed. "OK, you wanna know the truth?"

Piper nodded.

"Well here it is"

* * *

**In the hall Renee's P.O.V**

"So guys, what do you think they're talking about?" I said slyly looking back at the door.

"Don't know don't care." Finn said.

I rolled my eyes. I for one absolutely HAD to know what they were talking about.

Then, an idea popped into my head. "Hey guys, I'll be back in a minute." I said turning around.

"You're not going to listen in on what Aerrow and Piper are talking about are you?" Stork asked.

I nodded while turning back around.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Well who's going to stop me?"

"Renee don't even-" I laughed evilly before teleporting out.

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

"Somebody should really go after her." Stork said.

Becca sighed. "She's just trying to help them get together."

Finn snorted. "Yeah, that's only going to happen if Piper feels the same way he does."

Becca shook her head. "No, that's only going to happen if Aerrow feels the same way."

Everyone stood there in silence.

Finn and Becca were first to speak.

"It was so obvious."

* * *

**With Aerrow and Piper Renee's P.O.V**

I was standing behind a pillar, hoping they didn't see me when I teleported in.

It had been five minutes. Until they started talking.

"OK, we'll just keep this between us, OK?" Piper asked.

"No problem, who knows how the team would react if they found out." Aerrow answered.

There was a bit more talking that I had accidentally tuned out.

Then, there was silence. I held my breath. I wasn't taking any chances.

"We should probably get back." Piper said.

"Yeah." Aerrow said, sounding somewhat depressed. That sounds promising.

I looked around the pillar and saw that they were walking away. But Aerrow's arm had found it's way around Piper's waist. I smirked. That looks promising.

I teleported back to where everyone was.

* * *

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" Finn asked as soon as I had returned.

I knew they didn't want anyone to know about their relationship (if I was correct) so I stayed quiet. Hey, I was a snoop but not a snitch. "Sadly no, they were just talking about the next mission and crystals and stuff." I was also a pretty good actor.

"Hey guys." Aerrow said as soon as I was finished talking.

"Hey." I answered eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said, relieved I to finally get off of Atmosia.

* * *

**On the Condor Regular P.O.V**

"So, how does Tropica sound?" Aerrow asked.

Everyone with the exception of Renee raised their hand. Even Stork raised his hand.

"Aw, come on Renee." Rion said elbowing her. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

She put on a fake smile. "Probably in my imaginary suitcase in my non existent room under my non existent bed." She answered.

"Oh come on, Tropica should sound fun. I thought you loved the beach."

"I do, but seriously, I mean how many times have we been to Tropica and, you never know what could happen alright fine I agree."

Everyone cheered.

"Stork set a course."

* * *

**A/N **

**Me: Short story, I know. But the next thing I'm thinking about has nothing to do with this story. Well, kinda does, kinda doesn't. OK lets just say it has NOTHING to do with the wedding, that's finished, done, fineto.**

**Becca: Wait, you're stopping the story here!?**

**Me: Duh**

**Becca: Evil, you little- (Renee knocks her out) **

**Me: Thank you she was getting annoying. Again, this story is done, but now I can right more interesting stuff. Anyway thanks for the reviews everyone! See you soon. New stories coming soon to a computer near you.**

**Melissa is out **


End file.
